Problemas de tatuajes
by Lady Odinson
Summary: Despues del cumpleaños de la gotica, Tim, Tony, Ziva y Abby descubren los problemas que pueden causar las borracheras.Pesimo summary.  Tiva y McAbby


Problema con tatuajes

En la casa de cierta gotica se oía música a todo volumen y grandes carcajadas acompañadas de gruñidos y uno que otro comentario gracioso.

Cuatro agentes del NCIS disfrutaban bebiendo mientras brindaban por Abby y gritaban "Feliz cumpleaños" a coro.

Tony y Ziva charlaban animadamente sobre dios sabe qué cosa; al otro lado de la habitación, Abby y McGee daban largos tragos a sus copas de vino, para después besarse con furiosa pasión.

Así siguieron por un buen rato, hasta que la chica de colitas se separo y jalo a los tres agentes fuera del departamento.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa Abby?- pregunto Tim, algo desorientado, pero no sabía si por el brusco movimiento de la gotica o porque ya había bebido de mas, lo atribuyo a ambas cosas.

-Solo síganme ¡A mi Abbymovil! – grito la pelinegra apuntando al cielo.

¿AbbyMovil? Ok, la gotica había bebido de más, como todos sus compañeros.

Algo confusos, la siguieron. Al entrar al auto, la conmoción ya había pasado y había sido remplazada por la excitación del momento.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto la ex agente mossad

-Es sorpresa- contesto con misterio nuestra científica forense.

Al otro día, McGee despertaba a causa de los rayos del sol, la cabeza le dolía terriblemente y recuerdos algo borrosos de la noche anterior se atiborraban en su mente.

Trato de girarse, pero algo estaba en su pecho, impidiendo cualquier movimiento por parte del agente novato. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue una maraña de pelo negro que podría reconocer a kilómetros de distancia, se alzo un poco y alcanzo a verla mejor, su cabello alborotado se esparcía por su rostro y únicamente vestía la camisa que él llevaba el día anterior.

-Oh por dios- susurro con miedo- ¿Qué rayos paso anoche?

Miro a su alrededor, un cuarto negro con decoraciones góticas se alzaba ante él, hecho un vistazo a la cama que más bien era un féretro rojo. Si, ese era el cuarto de Abby, en cual estaba DESNUDO con la susodicha dormida en sus brazos.

-Abby…- llamo con suavidad, agitándola.

-No mamá, hoy no quiero ir a la escuela…- susurro ella, abrasándose mas fuerte al pecho de Tim.

-¡Abby despierta!- grito, el pánico ya se había apoderado de todo su ser.

-¿¡Que!- salto, algo sobresaltada- ¿Tim? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Aun mas importante… ¿Qué hicimos anoche?-

-¿De qué hablas?-

El no contesto, solo señalo su pecho desnudo y luego señalo el piso. Ella, sin entender, lo miro y se llevo una mano a la boca, luego miro el suelo, un sostén negro descansaba en el piso, rodeado de mas ropa y un paquete de condón abierto.

-Santo cielo McGee, ¡TUVIMOS SEXO ANOCHE!- grito la gotica, saltando de la "cama"

El agente la siguió y tapándole la boca susurro:

-Shhh ¿Quieres que todo el mundo se entere?-

Ella negó con la cabeza y McGee retiro la mano de su boca.

-Si Gibbs se entera…- comenzó Tim

-No tiene porque enterarse- gruño la chica, restándole importancia.

Se vistieron con rapidez y salieron de la habitación, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Tony y Ziva acurrucados en el sofá, ambos desnudos y algo sonrojados.

-Creo que no fuimos los únicos que se divirtieron a noche…- comento Abby, causando que un sonrojo se apoderara del rostro del novato.

Despertaron a sus amigos sin delicadeza alguna, gritándoles y agitándolos, provocando que ambos cayeran del sofá, envueltos aun en una sabana.

-Auch!- se quejo DiNozzo

Más toda queja quedo callada al darse cuenta de que se encontraba encima de Ziva y era observado por Abby y McGee. Ziva abrió los ojos y miro fijamente a su acompañante.

-Oh dios Ziva no me mates- suplico Tony

-Quítate de encima-

Se separo y corrió al baño con sus ropas en la mano, Ziva miro a sus amigos y ellos se fueron a la cocina, dándole algo de privacidad.

Desayunaron, envueltos en un incomodo silencio, McGee miro a Tony y algo le llamo la atención.

-¿Y ese tatuaje Tony?-

El susodicho miro su hombro y casi escupe el café, ahí en ese pequeño trozo de piel estaba el rostro de Ziva y debajo unas palabras.

-"Mi sexy ninja Mossad"- leyó Abby

-¡Hey novato! También tienes uno- alerto Tony, intentando desviar la atención él

McGee casi se desmaya al ver el rostro de Abby tatuado en su hombro, y, al igual que el tatuaje de Tony, debajo venia una corta inscripción.

-"La gotica mas sensual de la tierra"- leyó Tim en voz alta

-Ziva…- comenzó Tony

-¿Hay un tatuaje de Tony en mi hombro no es así?-

Todos asintieron y ella miro la inscripción "Te amo pequeño trasero peludo", rio al recordar la misión encubiertos cuando le había puesto ese apodo, DiNozzo frunció el ceño, también recordando.

-Creo que todos tenemos uno- susurro Abby mirando su tatuaje del rostro de McGee que, al contrario de los demás, no decía nada. El resto de la mañana platicaron y crearon un plan para ocultarle los tatuajes a Gibbs.

Llegaron juntos al trabajo y se fueron a sus puesto como si nada, todos llevaban chaquetas largas, lo cual no los beneficiaba en nada porque estaban en pleno verano y la temperaturas era muy altas.

Al darse cuenta de que Gibbs no estaba, se quitaron sus chamarras por unos segundos, ya que llevaban playeras cortas necesitaban ponerse las chaquetas para cubrir los tatuajes, pero aprovecharon el momento.

Gibbs llego a los pocos minutos y ello se colocaron de nuevo las abrigadoras prendas.

El jefe se dirigió a su escritorio y tomo un sorbo de su café.

-McGee, DiNozzo, David- llamo con serenidad

-¿Si, jefe?- preguntaron al unisonó

-Lindos tatuajes- comento Gibbs, mientras una sonrisa burlona se instalaba en su rostro

Los agentes suspiraron derrotados y pensaron al mismo tiempo:

"Nadie puede ocultarle nada a Leroy Jethro Gibbs"

Hola de nuevo! Esta historia salió mientras veía un capi de Los pingüinos de Madagascar, sé que no tiene nada que ver pero se me ocurrió en ese instante.

Para todos los que están leyendo "Encubiertos" prometo que actualizo a más tardar el martes.

Beso y abrazos!


End file.
